This pain is unthinkable
by Kitty-Amazing
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, school soccer captain, the most popular guy at school, and Narutos new interest. Naruto always liked Sasuke even if they only talked a few times but after one kiss, everything changes, including their relationship. warning: Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1 In the beginning

**HEY GUYS! this IS my first fanfic that i have written but i hope its awesome to you all! enjoy and review! i have up to ch.6 already but it will be a day between release, just to make it interesting! Sorry for the bunch up of writing, it won't let me space it out! DISCLAIMER: I Do NOT own Naruto. _*although i secretly do in my head... you to Sasuke... ;)*_****  
**

**Chapter 1: In the beginning.**

"Naruto! Naruto! Naruto!" the crowd cheered as a young boy on the soccer fields zoomed past his opponents and scored a goal for his team. The boy turned around and waved at the crowd applauding for him. He had blonde hair that lowered just above his shoulders, and a fringe that came across his sky blue eyes. He smiled enthusiastically, turned around, and ran into his other team mates. They screamed and cheered. A speaker's voice blared across the fields as the stadium started to dispatch.

"Well ladies and gentlemen, that's all for today's grand final soccer tournament! We are looking forward to the final match next month, see you all then!"

The team gathered in a circle and huddled together shoulder to shoulder. The captain rose forth, and congratulated Naruto for the goal. He turned to everyone and spoke.  
"Okay guys, we did well today on the fields but we still have to win the next game to get onto the leader boards, but I know we can do this, not only for ourselves but for our school,"  
"YEAH" the team yelled.

"For our team!"

"YEAH"

"AND FOR OUR COACH!"

"YEAH!" the team cheered hysterically and they all ran off to the locker rooms. The captain walked behind and softly grabbed Narutos shoulder.

"Good job out there today Uzumaki." The captain nodded.

Naruto felt his gentle touch on his right shoulder. He could smell the scent of boys deodorant crossed with sweat. He inhaled the smell then pulled a wide grin.  
"Thanks Sasuke, if it wasn't for your inspiration I would not have won the game today"

"No need to thank me" Sasuke said as he flicked his hair. He gave a short smile then walked ahead.

Sasuke Uchiha was the captain of the soccer team and irresistible to girls. He had silky blue black coloured hair that sat above his shoulders with bangs that covered those mysterious eyes. He was short tempered and showed not much emotion to anyone. He was 17 years old, the same age as Naruto and many others of the team, but was more mature than most. His father owned a huge business company that gave them power and wealth, therefore making Sasuke more popular at school. Even so he was rich; many others at this school were wealthy too. In fact you had to have a rich family to come to this school, because it was expensive and well taught to students. Sasuke lived in a huge mansion with his father and older brother, Itachi. Naruto, on the other hand, lived by himself, a few streets down in a huge house but not as big. He had a lot of girls running after him to get his attention but it didn't bother Naruto, in fact he liked it, it made him feel wanted, but he also liked the attention from Sasuke Uchiha.

They all arrived in the locker room when all the boys got changed, into their uniforms and started to leave the school grounds. A bunch of guys left the locker room and headed for the front gate, including Sasuke and Naruto.

"So I hear there's a party tomorrow night, you guys coming?" a short red haired boy said with a cheeky smile.

"That sounds like fun Garaa, it would get my mind off of school for a while." A tall long haired boy said.

"Great Neji, that's 1 down, anyone else?" Garaa said looking at the other 4 boys beside him.

"It seems like such a drag, but I guess I can come" Said another boy.

"If Shikamaru's going I'll go, I need a lift and I always like to bum off him" The last boy replied.

"Yeah right Kiba, you just can't be bothered to ask your parents for a lift!" Shikamaru said.

"What about you Sasuke?" Garaa looked at Sasuke nodding his head.

"Fine, but I'm getting wasted." Sasuke said blankly.

"Well I guess I'll go if all of you are then" Said Naruto with a huge smile, his hands behind his head.

"Great!" said Garaa with a smile. They all continued walking, separating throughout different streets, until there were Sasuke and Naruto left walking together.

There was a long silence until Naruto began to speak. "So, how come you want to get wasted?" he asked curiously.

Sasuke looked at Naruto with such seriousness in his face. "None of your business..." He looked ahead again and continued walking.

"Geese, I was just asking" Naruto said. He started to stare at Sasuke noticing how hot he looked after a game, the sweat dripping down his face, sparkling in the light, thinking he wouldn't have noticed. But he did.

"What?" Sasuke said instantly. Naruto twisted his head back to the front and licked his lips before he spoke.

"Ahh nothing, I was just... ah..." Naruto stopped. Sasuke took a few steps ahead then turned around.

"Nothing? You were staring at me for the last 10 minutes!"

"No I wasn't!"

"Yes, you were. I could see you; I'm not stupid you know."

"I know that you're not stupid, I was just..."

"Ha, go on..."

"It's nothing." He paused. "My street is here, so I guess I'll see you tomorrow at the party?" Naruto said through a smile.

Sasuke just looked at Naruto with no emotion. "Whatever".

Naruto turned around and walked down his street as Sasuke continued along the forward path.

It was the next morning. Naruto awoke with a sudden bang to his window.

"What in the world was that?" he said to himself. He rose out of bed half asleep and walked to the window almost falling over some clothes left on the ground. He opened that window to see his best friend, Garaa, with a rock in his hand, down the bottom of the stairs.

"Wake up loser; I have something to tell you"

"Hold on a sec" Naruto yelled and closed his window. He put on a pair of orange baggy sweatpants that looked a little big and white t-shirt, put on his blue vans, closed his door and walked outside.

"You will never guess the gossip I just heard!" Garra said with excitement.

"What is it this time, Shikamaru lost his virginity too?"

"What! No." Garra said shocked. "I heard that Sasuke got with Sakura last night and it wasn't their first time either!"

"Are you joking with me? You cannot be serious!"

"No jokes here, just your local gossiper." Garaa said.

"That stupid whore." Naruto yelled as he ran his hands through his hair. He face was dark red; he was pacing from left to right, you could tell he was hurt. Garra's smile disappeared and his face turned emotionless. He just stood there looking at Naruto.

"When was it? How could she, I mean we just broke up 2 days ago." Garaa was silent. "This can't be happening"

"Well it is, it has, and you shouldn't care about it. You broke up for a reason Naruto, you have to move on, and obviously she has already."

Naruto just stared at Garra, with tears in his eyes. "After everything we did, and Sasuke! How could he, I mean we're good mates and he goes and does this. I just... I can't understand how people can do such things." Naruto turned around so Garra couldn't see him wipe away his tears. Garaa put his hand on Naruto shoulder but it was shaken off. "Don't touch me; I need to be alone right now. Thanks for the information, I'll see you tonight." Naruto said calmly as he walked inside his door. Garaa felt a bit hurt, seeing as they were best friends, but he didn't show it. Naruto put on a smile and turned around. "Garaa, Thanks again for telling me." Garaa knew he was faking that smile.

"No problem, see you Naruto, oh, and one more thing."

"What?"

"Both of them will be at the party. So behave yourself, its Shino's house, I don't want to get blamed for your actions." Naruto just nodded, and closed his door. Garaa smiled slightly and walked back down the road. As soon as Garra was out of sight Naruto fell to the ground in tears.

"Why me, I just don't understand why this always happens." He said to himself. He couldn't control the emotions he was going through at that moment. It was a mixture of sad, happy and being completely pissed off. He needed to get out of here, he needed to think. Naruto grabbed his house keys, locked up, and started to walk down to the beach that was nearby. It was a popular beach but being a Saturday the markets at Blunt Street were active so the beach was completely deserted.

Naruto walked down to underneath the jetty. As soon as he felt the cold sand between his toes he released a sigh. It was where they first met, Sasuke and Naruto. It was the 3rd week of school when Sasuke had another family argument, he need to get out of there, so he went to the beach. That's when he saw Naruto in the water surfing the waves. Sasuke noticed that Naruto was in his soccer team and waved over to him. They met under the jetty and talked for hours. About everything that was going through both their minds. They connected straight away and both of them each had their own problems. Naruto loved that he could talk to him. That Sasuke wasn't shy to talk about his feelings. That was when Naruto decided that they were going to be friends. But ever since that day, they haven't talked much, in fact they hardly talked at all since then. He only saw Sasuke in class and at soccer. A perfect friendship.

Naruto let out another sigh at the thought of the memory. He sat down, grabbed a stick and played with it in the sand. A tear dropped over his face again.

"Stop crying you pathetic loser." Said a voice from behind Naruto.

Naruto turned around and saw Sasuke standing there, his hands in his pockets and a small grin on his face.

"Why are you here? And me, the pathetic loser? I'm pretty sure you're the one who went and slept with my girlfriend even so…"

"Ex-girlfriend" Sasuke said cutting off Naruto.

"So what!" Naruto stood up and pushed Sasuke. "We were together for 1 year, and we broke up 2 days ago Sasuke! You're meant to be my friend!" He pushed Sasuke again.

Sasuke just stood there with a big grin on his face "What so bloody funny" yelled Naruto.

"You, when you're angry" Sasuke winked then started to laugh.

Naruto couldn't help but gain a smile grin to his face, releasing some of the tension.

"Come on Naruto, Lighten up. You're making me depressed and I have dealt with enough already today." Sasuke said calmly.

"Hn. Why are you here anyway" Naruto said shyly. "What happened?"

"Do you really want to know…?"

"Seeing as you haven't spoken to me in a while, yes I would like to know what's going on with you."

Sasuke released a small sigh and sat down. Naruto followed.

"Well it all started with dad…" Sasuke spoke as his hand played with the cold sand.

Naruto nodded signalling Sasuke to continue.

"It was last Friday night, and he had been drinking again. Itachi of course joined him, whilst mother and I cleaned up after dinner. They never help, ever. Even if we asked them to."

"Hey I clean up after myself; it's not that bad…"

"Shut up Naruto, let me finish"

"Sorry..."

"Hn. I walked out of the kitchen where I bumped into my father who was obviously drunk and stood there looking at me. His dark black eyes, it's like he wanted to destroy me. I apologized. Next thing I knew I'm up against the wall being choked…." Sasuke trailed off. His eyes started to water.

Naruto moved closer to Sasuke and put his hand on his back, gently moving it up and down. Sasuke didn't mind, he needed the comfort. "It's ok Sasuke, I'm listening. Just continue."

Sasuke nodded. "I was struggling to breathe properly, and everything started to go blurry. I could hear mother screaming at him, telling him to stop but he wouldn't. Itachi on the other hand encouraged him. He was intoxicated just as much as my dad was. It wasn't looking good for me…"

"Oh my god." Naruto was shocked.

"Yeah I know. Mother tried to help but he was too strong. After several shots of darkness I was dropped. I fell to the ground gasping for air. I tried to get up but they kept on beating me. Mother too." Sasukes eyes filled with tears and he stuttered as he spoke, wiping away the salty water.  
"Itachi just watched as father beat us both, but as soon as mother was passed out and I was close, father stopped. He grabbed Itachi and punched him right in the face. He yelled some more leaving Itachi behind and walked out the door. I saw a smile come across Itachi's face before I entered the darkness. I was afraid that I was going to die. It was so terrifying Naruto; I didn't know what to do…."

Sasuke was broken. He had completely been hurt and no-one would help him. No-one but Naruto. Sasukes face was red and wet, his eyes completely drenched from tears falling from them, Naruto put his arms around Sasuke and pulled him close. Sasuke grabbed Naruto and held him tightly, crying into his shoulder. Naruto couldn't help but shed a tear from what he had just heard from this boy.

"Sasuke…" Naruto whispered. Sasuke looked up feeling a little better, his eyes showed that he was listening. "I'm here for you whenever you need me okay, whenever, day or night, just call me. I hate to see you like this; I liked the happy Sasuke…" Sasuke sat up still holding Naruto waist.

Sasuke interrupted "There was no 'happy Sasuke' just a fake who pretended that his life was perfect, that he had friends, that his family was so loving and caring and that he had a wonderful girl who loved him for him. That's not me Naruto, this is. The pathetic Sasuke who goes to you for help.

Naruto just wanted to hold him tight and never let go. He wanted to kiss him softly just to see if he would react, there was something about Sasuke that made him so damn attractive. It was a while ago that Naruto realized he was bisexual but he mainly focused on girls, this was until he met Sasuke. Sasuke didn't know this though, no-one did.

"Well either way I like you no matter who you are."

"Thanks Naruto" Sasuke wiped his face and sat up straight with a small grin.

"No problem" Naruto said with a wide grin, his hands behind his head.

They sat there silent for around 5 minutes, maybe longer, just listening to the breeze and voices that travelled by. Sasuke interrupted.

"Did you love her..?"

Naruto froze. He can't believe Sasuke brought that up. But then again after hearing Sasukes story he had to answer...

"Yeah" He laughed a little "I did." Naruto noticed Sasukes arm was still around him. He smiled.

"She didn't love you." Sasuke said through a laugh.

"Excuse me?" Naruto pushed away his arm and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"I said she didn't love you" Sasuke repeated.

Naruto stood up, dusting the sand off his sweatpants. "And how would you know?" Naruto asked.

"She told me. In fact she told me a lot Naruto, everything about you and her, about your relationship, about school, everything."

Naruto was shocked. When did Sasuke ever talk to Sakura? Then he remembered Garaa's words, about them sleeping together.

"It was that night, after the game wasn't it…" Narutos voice cracked a little as he tried not to show he was upset.

"Yeah…" Sasuke replied with a short response. Sasuke stood up shaking his pants.

"Well… was she good, I mean was she your type."

"What are you talking about dobe?"

"Sex. You slept with her didn't you!" Narutos voice rose louder.

"Heck no! Who do you think I am? Sakura is not my type!"

"What? But I thought…"

"You thought wrong."

"Well why were you with her! Someone must have started the rumours somehow; I don't believe you would've just talked the whole night."

"We did Naruto! And as I said she isn't my type!" Sasuke started to raise his voice to.

"Then who's your type!" Naruto shouted!

"Ah!" Sasuke shouted as he put both his hands on Naruto shoulders tightly and raised his fist. "Will you just shut up?"

"I guess you'll have to make me, because what I'm hearing is complete bull…" Naruto was cut off.

Sasukes lips were against his. Those soft succulent lips of Sasukes, locked with his own. Naruto couldn't believe his eyes in fact he just stood there, staring at Sasuke as he pulled away from Naruto.

"That worked." Sasuke said with a grin. Naruto couldn't help but smile.

"What was that for?" Naruto said quietly.

"That was to make you shut up. And this is to make you believe that I didn't sleep with Sakura" Sasuke went in for another kiss. Naruto wanted to kiss him again, but he didn't. He moved back, holding a hand on Sasukes shoulder.

"Don't." Naruto whispered with flushed cheeks.

"Why not, you enjoyed it" Sasuke replied.

"Because it's not right, not this." Naruto whispered again, trying to keep his voice low.

"Explain." Sasuke looked disappointed but had serious look upon his face.

"It's okay when a female and male kiss but two males, it's not natural, and what if someone finds out? I just broke up with Sakura! What if she..." Naruto was silenced as Sasuke cupped Naruto face with his hands.

"No-one will find out. This can be our secret."

"Hn." Naruto sighed in defeat as Sasuke went in for another kiss, and Naruto accepted it.

This kiss was different. It wasn't like the other. It was deep and meaningful. It was weird to Naruto but it felt good to have someone's lips pressed against his. Sasuke hands grabbed the back of Narutos hair and shirt, pulling him closer, deeper. Naruto didn't really know what to do with his hands but he just went with the flow. His hands gently caressed up and down Sasukes back and along his neck, through his hair and down to his face as they pulled apart. It was the most magical kiss Naruto has ever had. And it was with a boy. No, not just a boy, but the Soccer captain, his friend, and the guy he was in love with. Sasuke Uchiha.


	2. Chapter 2 What continues from now?

******HEY GUYS! thanks for the comments! *SasuNaru fangirl here* so brace yourselves for the next chapter. ;) Sorry if any written mistakes are in these, my computer tends to not do what i want it to. :L Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: What continues from now?**

"I didn't know you were into me Sasuke?" Naruto whispered as they stood beside each other, holding waists.

"I guess you don't know the real me then." Sasuke smiled as he rubbed Narutos back.

"Okay… I believe you."

"Believe me?" Sasuke asked.

"For not sleeping with her. I think I over reacted and I'm sorry." Naruto sighed. "I should've known better, your one of my closest friends. I'm sorry for accusing you of such things"

Sasuke smiled even wider, then laughed.

"What?"

He stopped laughing and returned to a wide grin. "Thank-you Naruto."

Naruto smiled back and kissed Sasuke softly on his nose.

"If you want I could tell you what happened at her house…" Sasuke said nervously.

"To clear everything up, I think that would be a great idea."

"Did you want to get some ice-cream first?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure, but what if someone…"

"They won't. We just won't do anything in front of them"

"Hn, okay then."

Sasuke and Naruto kissed once more then walked out from beneath the jetty, collected Narutos shoes and walked onto the footpath nearby. They realised they wear holding hands, and someone saw them. They immediately dropped hands, releasing their grip to one another. It was Garaa.

"What did I tell you?" Naruto said angrily.

"I didn't realise we were even holding hands!" Sasuke calmly said back to him.

"Hey, hey, hey. What did I just see here?" Garaa said in a high pitched voice as he walked over, looking at the two boys in front of him. "Was this what I thought it…." He was cut off the Sasuke.

"You thought nothing, pipsqueak." Sasuke had very serious tone in his voice which made Garaa back down. It even made Naruto a bit nervous.

"I just thought I saw..." Garaa said nervously.

"You saw..." Sasuke raised his voice but was cut off.

"Nothing! Nothing at all Garaa, I was helping Sasuke because he hurt his ankle, but I forgot I still had a grip of him. That's all there was to it." Naruto said smiling, but his hands were shaking.

"It doesn't look …"

"Ah just forget it already." Sasuke said whilst starting to walk off. "I'll call you later Naruto."

"Okay…" Naruto blushed.

"Okay then…"Garaa just looked at them both, eyes moving from one to another.

"What?" Naruto shouted.

"Nothing, nothing. I was just getting some drinks for the party for..." Garaa replied as Naruto interrupted.

"Oh my god, the party. I completely forgot about it."

"Yeah it's on in a few hours!"

"What time?"

"6"

"6! That's like 2 hours away!" Naruto shouted.

"Yeah better get ready Naruto, it's going to go off!" Garra was extremely excited, more than usual today.

"Okay well I'll see you at Shino's at 6 then!"

"Okay then, Bye Naruto!" Garaa shouted as he walked away at a fast pace.

He was in a hurry. What made him that excited, Garaa is never this excited? Naruto was nervous.

Naruto left the beach and started to return home when he got a message. He pulled out his phone and saw it was from Sasuke. How did he get Narutos number? He opened the message and blushed at what he read.

_Hey, I'm so sorry I left earlier but he could've figured out what happened. We don't want that now do we. Anyway I'm going to the party tonight, and I hope you are to. Hopefully if we are somewhere quiet I can tell you about Sakura. See you there. _

Naruto smiled. He replied back to Sasuke.

_That's okay. I'm looking forward to tonight. See you then Sasuke._

It turned 5pm as Naruto returned home. He took his time walking back, thinking of what just happened between himself and Sasuke. Did this really happen? Did Sasuke really like Naruto or was he playing along for fun? He had to find out, tonight. Naruto had a long hot shower, got dressed into black skinny jeans, a white t-shirt and gelled up his hair, giving it a messy look. It was then 5:45pm.

Naruto locked his house, threw his phone and wallet in his pants and headed down the street, "Shino, Shino, Shino, Where do you live again?" Naruto said out loud.

"Wrong Way!" yelled Garaa who was walking towards Naruto.

"I knew that" he lied.

"Follow me, I remember where he lives."

"Sure"

They started to walk the opposite direction and headed towards Shino's house.

Damn Garaa looked good. His hair was spiked up, a deep red colour, his face had no flaws at all. It was impossible to be that hot. He wore a green and black hoodie that just fitted perfectly to his muscular body. He was looking good.

"Garaa…" Naruto said shyly.

"Yes"

"You look hot. Just saying"

"Ha! Thanks Naruto, you look sexy yourself." Garaa said with a wide grin.

Did Garaa know…?

"Planning to impress anyone?"

"Ah… No..." Garaa stuttered.

"I know you are, I can see it in your eyes. You can't lie to me," Naruto laughed. "I'm Physic!"

"Okay, you caught me." Garra looked down. "But please don't tell anyone…"

"Garra, I'm your best friend, you don't think I'm going to tell someone anything you tell me do you?"

"No I don't, it's just…"

"Yeah…"

"It's embarrassing"

"Just tell me already!" Naruto yelled impatiently.

"Keep your voice down." Garaa said. "I don't want anyone to see us yet."

"Sorry"

They were close to Shino's house, in fact they were outside the neighbour's yard. They both stopped as Garra explained.

"It's for this someone that is coming to the party."

"Really? Who?" Naruto said excitingly.

"Just let me finish." Garaa covered Naruto mouth. "Well... its um… It's a guy." Garra hand dropped and he looked down ashamed.

"Are you serious!" Naruto began to laugh.

"See I told you, you stupid asshole, it's embarrassing!" Garra yelled.

"No, that's the funny thing, it's not embarrassing, and in fact it is extremely adorable Garaa. Don't be ashamed because of your sexuality. I'm not trying to make you feel bad"

"Really?"

"Yes!" Naruto Hugged Garaa tightly. Garra blushed and smiled slightly.

"Thank-you."

"Welcome, now let's party."

"Yeah!"

They hit both their knuckles together then walked into Shino's yard. There were 2 red and black balloons on the 1.5m fence and a closed metal gate taller than them both. That separated them from the party. A speaker's box was next to the gate, Garaa pressed it.

"Yo! Welcome to Shino's crib, where the party never stops."

"What the?" Naruto said.

"It's his message box, it comes up each time you press it."

"Oh"

"Who is it?" Shino's voice came through the speaker.

"Hey buddy, its Garra and Naruto! Let us in!"

"Hang on a sec" Shino replied. The speaker box turned off. And the gate started to open.

"There we go" Naruto said with grin.

The gate closed after they went inside. They came up to a big wooden door. Loud music was blasting and you could hear voices from all over the place. There was a large pool in the backyard that was surrounded by tiles of pavement with girls and boys dancing, swimming and partying!

"This will be one hell of a night" Garra smirked.

"Sure will be!" Naruto laughed.

They walked inside the house, entering to a massive group party or about 50 – 100 people all over his house. Girls & boys surrounded everywhere. Music blasted from 5 large speakers all around the house. Naruto & Garaa laughed then walked up to the kitchen where they were greeted by a butler.

"Hello boys, what will you like to drink today?"

"Where are his parents?" Naruto asked Garaa.

"Out of state, they are on holidays for a week."

"Excellent." Naruto replied.

The butler coughed loudly, making them both turn to him.

"Drinks?" the butler asked.

"Yeah! Two rum & colas thanks." Garaa replied.

The butler got the drinks and passed them to the two boys. "Drink responsibly please."

"Sure" Naruto yelled as they walked off.

Shino walked down his stairs and greeted Naruto and Garaa.

"Hey guys! Thanks for coming, hope you enjoy tonight " Shino said with a wink.

"Definitely." Garaa replied. "I'm going to go see where the other boys are, coming you two?"

"Sure" Naruto and Shino replied in unison.

They walked away throughout the house until they found all the guys standing in a group beside the pool. Standing there was Shikamaru, Kiba, and Sasuke. Naruto felt nervous, extremely nervous.

"Hey Guys. I see you made it!" Shikamaru yelled.

Sasuke turned his head, so it his eyes were set on Narutos. He smiled gently.

"I'm going to get a drink, see you guys around." Sasuke said. He hoped Naruto would come with him but instead another voice was heard.

"I'll come!" Garaa yelled as he ran after Sasuke.

Naruto shot a glance at Garaa but he didn't notice. Did Garaa have a thing for Sasuke? Why was Naruto caring? He only just got with Sasuke, they aren't even officially together. Calm down.

"Are you ok?" Kiba asked Naruto.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm just going to get.. Ah…. Something to eat."

"Ok." Kiba was curious.

Naruto walked off leaving Kiba and Shikamaru alone.

"So…." Kiba said awkwardly.

"Shut up. If you tell anyone! I swear I'll…" Shikamaru said seriously. Kiba interrupted.

"I won't. I don't see why you did it though?"

"Did what?" Shino asked.

"Sa.. Nothing." Kiba said slowly. He walked away leaving them alone. Shino gave Shikamaru a weird look.

"Don't Worry" Shikamaru said as he stormed off.

"Ok…" Shino laughed.

They had all separated into different parts of the house. Inside, outside, up and down stairs. Several hours went past and the clock turned 10pm. Everyone was still the same, drinking, partying and fighting. Naruto was sitting at the outside bar next to the pool where he saw a lot of people but kept his eyes focused on his drinks, casually noticing the unknown couple making out around the corner. Sasuke and Shikamaru were no-where to be seen. Garaa was standing against a wall, with a drink in his hand. Kiba and Shino were in the pool with a bunch of girls playing games.

"Having fun?" a voice from behind Naruto appeared.

Naruto turned to see Sasuke, he blushed a little, "Yeah great fun" he said sarcastically.

Naruto noticed Sasuke was very, very intoxicated.

"Sasuke, I think you should stop drinking."

Sasuke laughed taking a step forward, "I think you should drink more!" he fell into Naruto.

"Stay here, I'll be back" Naruto said as he got up leaving Sasuke on a chair. He started to walk towards the door, when a hand grabbed his shirt, and tugged him backwards.

"No, you're staying here, with me." Sasuke laughed.

"Sasuke let go."

"No, I will not."

"Sasuke, Now."

"Nope."

"SASUKE!" Naruto was getting pissed and everyone was staring at them.

"NARUTO! Yelling doesn't do anything dumbass."

"Oh my God! You are so annoying…." Naruto was cut off by a deep kiss.

Some people looked over shocked, others annoyed.

"What the hell?" Naruto shouted as he pulled back.

Sasuke laughed extremely loud. Naruto grabbed his hand and pulled him inside. Starting to walk up to the bathroom.

As they walked and half stumbled inside, Naruto eyes set on that same couple as before. One had short brown hair that lead into a small ponytail whilst the girl had short pink hair.

"Short pink hair…" Naruto quietly said out loud, not believing his eyes.

"What!" Sasuke said having trouble to stand.

"It couldn't be. Not her. Not him. Sakura and.. And... Shikamaru"

The couple heard their names mentioned and turned around breaking their lustful kiss.

"Naruto!" Shikamaru and Sakura said shocked.

"I can't believe you! Of all people" Naruto shouted

"Naruto, I'm sorry, I was…"

"You were what? Making out with Saukra, breaking my heart, destroying our friendship? No you weren't doing any of those. You were just…"

"Naruto, I wasn't, I didn't mean to…"

"Forget it! Just piss off; I can't have this right now." Naruto was completely destroyed. He eyes became teary but he was angry more than sad. He carried Sasuke up the stairs. Shikamaru let go of Sakura and started to walk away.

"Shika…"

"Just leave it. Sorry but I have to go"

"I understand"

"I told you, you shouldn't have kissed her in the first place" Kiba said walking towards Shikamaru.

"Piss off."

"Wow, ok then."

Shikamaru walked outside and left Shino's house. Kiba returned to the group of girls he was playing strip poker with. Sakura went back to her friends who were sitting in the lounge room. There was a blonde girl named Ino, and a chubby boy named Choji, who always had food in his hands. They were sitting on the chairs talking with some other people, as Sakura walked over. Everyone was talking, gossiping about what just happened, not only between Shikamaru and Sakura, but Sasuke and Naruto. So much for their plan to not get seen, about half the school would know by Monday. Naruto felt more scared then anything. Not for himself, but for Sasuke, his reputation, what would his father say, his brother? Naruto got into the bathroom with Sasuke thinking about how he could help Sasuke sober up a little, and where Garaa was? He needed to talk to him.


	3. Chapter 3 Where is Garaa?

**HEY GUYS! I'm so sorry! its been ages and i haven't gotten the chance to upload! well here you all go~ for your pleasure and enjoyment chapter 3 YAY! ^.^  
*hugs Naruto and Sasuke together "Never letting you two go...EVER!"* hehee.**

**WARNING: YAOI! ;) **

**Chapter 3: Where is Garaa?**

Naruto lifted a drunk Sasuke onto the toilet seat, holding his shoulder to stabilize him and sat onto the edge on the bathtub. Why did Naruto always get hurt. Always. It was unfair.

"Don't….them.. Dammit!." Sasuke tried to speak whilst laughing.

"Sasuke, you don't make sense." Naruto said frustrated.

"I do make sense, I just want you to forget about them, about life, don't think down on me, I'm here for you, and i…." Sasuke lowered his head. "I want you to love me, that is all." He began to cry.

"Sasuke!" Naruto quickly grabbed him and pulled him closer! "Don't cry baby, of course I love you." Did Naruto really say that? Did he mean it?

"But you always go after that Sakura bitch, she doesn't love you. Not like me."

"How do you know? And don't call her that..."

"Remember I told you, she told me."

"Oh that right, when you slept with her…"

"Oh my…"

"Shut up. You've been drinking."

"You just don't get it. I didn't sleep with her, she tried to but I didn't let her. I told her not to."

"What?"

Sasuke leaned forward grabbing Narutos shirt. "I said no" His breathe smelt like alcohol. Sweat dripped down from his forehead and his cheeks were flushed.

"But Sasuke…"

Sasuke pulled Naruto closer again, and kissed him. His tongue slipped into Narutos mouth perfectly connecting with Narutos, their tongues fighting each other. Naruto couldn't help himself but kiss back, Naruto hands grabbed Sasukes shirt and pulled his body closer, he leaned forward more for the kiss to go deeper. Sasuke released the kiss with a bite to Narutos lip, then licking his own. "Sasuke…" Naruto breathed out of his mouth letting out a small moan.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto around the waist and pulled him onto top of his lap so Naruto was sitting on him. Naruto smiled gently then kissed Sasuke. It was so deep and lustful. This is what Naruto needed. What Sasuke needed. What they both longed for. Naruto brought his lips down to Sasuke neck, nibbling on Sasukes collar bone, making him let out a slight moan. "Naruto!" he said playfully.

"What?"

"Your making me moan" Sasuke let out another breath.

"Good." Naruto felt Sasukes body connect with his, sitting perfectly. He hands rubbed up and down his back, lowering down to his waist and around his thighs.

"Mm" Sasuke moaned as he tilted his head back.

Naruto laughed, then started to pull off Sasukes top. He got off his lap and took off his own shirt.

"What are…"

"Quiet." Naruto said playfully. He walked towards the door to notice someone standing there. It was Garaa, again. Garaa had tears falling from his eyes. He faced shocked from what he had witnessed.

"Garaa," Naruto put his hand on Garaa's shoulder.

"Don't you touch me, you.. You... bastard!" Garaa shouted and ran off.

"Who was that?" Sasuke laughed.

"Garaa…" Naruto said sadly. Maybe Garaa did have a thing for Sasuke, no he definitely did. He wouldn't act this way if it was someone else. What had happened, he had lost 3 people in one night.

Naruto stood at the door. Sasuke stumbled over to Naruto, a little sobered up but still intoxicated. He put his hands around Narutos waist, shut the door and pushed Naruto up against the door.

"Maybe I should go speak to him..." Naruto said concerned.

No, Stay with me, Forget him" Sasuke started to kiss Narutos neck, nibbling down to his nipple.

"Ah!" Naruto moaned. "But Sasuke, he is my best friend.."

"Was your best friend, for now, I'm your best friend." Sasuke started to unbuckle Naruto pants. He looked in Narutos eyes, seeing sadness, he kissed him deeply and didn't break the kiss whilst Naruto pants fell.

Naruto was getting hard. "Sasuke, I don't really…" he was interrupted.

"No, don't talk." Sasuke whispered as his kissed Naruto once more.

Sasuke dropped down to his knees. His hands were rubbing over Narutos erection. His hands gently caresses Narutos hardness, up and down.

"Ah Sasuke…" Naruto moaned louder this time.

"You like that?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto didn't speak, he just nodded, titling his head back in pleasure.

Sasuke had not done this before, but he wanted it. Sasukes mouth slipped over Naruto length.

"Oh my god!" Naruto practically screamed, he was that loud.

Sasukes head slowly bobbed up and down, Narutos hardness going down his throat, his tongue rubbing the sides of Naruto. His hands rubbing up and down making him more hard. Whatever experience Sasuke had, Naruto was loving it. He moaned again. Sasuke looked upwards, pleased.

Naruto had his eyes shut, his hands gripped on Sasuke hair leading him back and forth, and his head against the door, moaning constantly.

Naruto pulled Sasuke up again and kissed him deep and hard.

"Your turn." Naruto said gripping Sasukes length.

Sasuke smiled as his loosened his jeans making his lower half become bare.

Naruto enjoyed the sight he saw, so firm, huge, perfect. Naruto was so wet, he couldn't control his moans. He bent down and began to suck Sasuke.

"Ah Naruto…" Sasuke moaned.

"Baby, this is what you want." Naruto replied.

They were both extremely turned on.

Sasuke pushed Naruto up against a wall kissing him all over the place, his face and chest.

Naruto moaned again. Sasuke laughed then pushed his length against Narutos. They both moaned.

"Did you want to…" Sasuke asked..

Naruto nodded.

Sasuke smiled, then kissed Naruto deeply. Sasuke pulled back and licked his lips, then his fingers.

"Naruto, relax." Sasuke whispered.

"I am, stupid."

"More."

"Ah!" Naruto moaned as two fingers rubbed against his hole.

"Ready?"

Naruto nodded.

Sasuke grabbed Narutos shoulder, and pushed a finger inside.

"Shit!" Naruto yelled.

"Relax!"

"God!" Naruto moaned.

Sasuke slipped another finger inside, pushing them in and out at different paces making Naruto constantly moan louder. Three, then four all inside making the boy scream in pleasure and pain.

"Baby, now!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke nodded. He pulled his fingers out and placed his length into Naruto.

"Ah!" They both moaned. Sasuke grabbed Naruto ass and pulled it closer, going deeper harder, faster, making them both scream in pleasure. He pulled out and Naruto returned the favour. They both were ready to come. Sasuke rubbed up against Naruto, their hardness touching each other. They both came, whilst kissing each other deeply. This was really happening.

"So I guess this makes us official" Naruto questioned.

"I guess so." Sasuke replied.

They hugged tightly. Sasuke gave Naruto another long kiss.

"Want to Shower?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure."

They both stepped into the shower, washing themselves and each other. They finished about 15 minutes later, stepping out and getting changed into their clothes and fixing themselves up. Sasuke had sobered up, a lot. He stood in front of the mirror fixing his hair, cursing at the knots naruto had in it. Naruto laughed.

"So want to go back to the party?" Naruto said excited.

"Defiantly."

They walked out of the bathroom, making sure no-one saw them. It was about 12:45am and the party was still on. Everyone was still there, some had left but not many.

"NARUTO! SASUKE!" a known voice yelled behind them. It was Kiba and Shino.

"Hey guys" Shino said quietly.

"Hey! Great party Shino!" Naruto shouted over the music.

"Thanks Naruto, having fun?"

Naruto and Sasuke shouted. "Yeah!"

"Hey guys, I'm leaving, I have work in a few hours" Kiba said.

"Okay, see you around Kiba" they all said.

The party continued for around another hour before Shino had to quiet down because of neighbours' complaints. Mostly everyone left apart from Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto saw Sakura walking out the door as they met eye contact. In was like in those movies how you had the slow motion. It felt like it, like that 1 second was 5 minutes, but it wasn't. Sakura looked Naruto straight in the eye. With sorrow in her eyes, she mouthed a 'sorry' and continued to walk outside. Naruto just kept looking ahead.

"Naruto? Naruto? Hello?" Shino said waving a hand in front of Narutos face.

"Sorry. What were you saying?" Naruto drifted out of his daze and looked at Shino.

"I said you have to leave now, I have to clean up, my parents get back this afternoon, and it's already 2am. See you at school Monday."

"Sorry, yeah, Bye Shino." Naruto started to walk out the door when he felt a hand grab his own. It was Sasuke.

"Anything you want to tell me?"

"No whys that?"

"You were out of it for a second there, are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I have to go, I'll see you Monday?"

"Yeah, sure thing."

Naruto gave Sasuke a hug then walked off. Sasuke was hoping for a goodbye kiss, but this was Naruto, and Naruto was too shy to show public affection. Especially when some of his school mates were still leaving Shino's.

They all parted their different ways.

Naruto went down his street, walking slowly, and thinking about everything. He looked up as he heard a dog bark at him in the house he pasted. He jumped. Naruto realized that he was walking, walking home alone, by himself, at 3am in the dark. His thoughts disappeared as he began a faster pace.

Soon enough Naruto got home, unlocked the door, went inside, relocked the door and fell to the ground in a hurry. He thought some more. About himself, about Sakura, about Sasuke and mostly about Garaa. He had to call him, explain what Garaa had seen between Sasuke and himself. Naruto remembered what the time was and decided to call Garaa later. He went to bed, and fell asleep instantly. He awoke instantly with a loud noise ringing to his ears.

BEPP BEEP BEEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

"Whoa, stop there, yeah that's good, now forward a tad, excellent, drop it there!" shouted a construction worker.

"Go Away!" Naruto shouted thinking that the construction workers building the house next door would hear him, but they didn't. "For my sake please shut up!" Naruto shouted again as he put his head under the two pillows. He had a bad hangover.

Nothing he did or said would make them go away, so Naruto decided to get up for the day. He looked at the time; 2:30pm was presented on his alarm clock next to his bed.

"2:30! I need to call Garaa!" he said to himself.

Naruto grabbed his phone, and sat up on his bed. He went down his contact list and stopped on Sakura. He let out a sigh and continued to go to Garaa's name. Once he reached it he pressed the green button and it began to ring. It continued to ring, for several minutes.

"Come on Garaa!"

He tried ringing three more times but still no answer. Sure Garaa liked Sasuke, but he wouldn't ignore Naruto because of what happened. Would he?

This time, he went to Shikamaru's number, and was about to press the green button but he soon remembered what had happened between them, between Sakura. He stopped and went to Temari's number instead. Temari was Garaa's older sister. She went to the same school as them, but didn't talk much to Naruto, although Garaa gave her number to him in-case of emergencies. This wasn't urgent, but he had to sort things out. He dialled Temari's number and she answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Temari, its Naruto."

"Naruto? How did you get my number?"

"Have you seen Garaa, he isn't answering my calls?" Naruto interrupted.

"No I haven't; in fact, he didn't come home last night."

"Oh, okay then. He must have slept over...Shik..."

"Shikamaru's?"

"Yeah..."

"I doubt it Naruto."

"Whys that?"

"Well, Shikamaru is uh, at my house."

"What?"

"Yeah, he was pissed off about something, so he came to mine and well, he slept over."

"You didn't!" Naruto yelled into his phone.

"No! Of course not! We are just friends Naruto! And what if we did? It's not your business..."

"If you did, I would have to kill him."

"Excuse me Naruto? If you're going to argue about this, I'm hanging up. Was there anything else?"

"Sorry, it's just... don't worry."

"Okay well see you Naruto!"

"Wait! Get Garaa to ring me when you see him please."

"Sure" Temari said as she hung up on Naruto.

"What was his problem?" She said out loud.

"Who was that?" Shikamaru said as he hugged around Temari's waist.

"Naruto"

"Oh. What did he... say?"

"He was looking for Garaa." Temari's said with a worried look on her face.

"Garaa? I saw him last night, after the party. He was talking to a group of guys next to the park down the road, and then they all got in a big black car and drove off. I didn't see their faces so I'm not sure who they were."

"Drove off in a black car with a group of guys near the...the park?"

"Yeah"

Temari's face went pale and her whole body started shaking. She stopped breathing. "Oh my god." Temari removed Shikamaru's hands and ran towards the phone.

"Temari?"

"Wait!" Tamari shouted as she picked up the phone and dialled a number. It was Garaa's.

No answer. She tried again. Still no answer.

"Come on Garaa Answer!" she yelled into the phone as she tried once more. Shikamaru was worried. This wasn't good.

"Shika! Try and call Garaa, now, please!" She shouted as fear struck her.

What was going on? Shikamaru called, but still no answer. They both ran towards each other and started rushing around the house, grabbing their phones and quickly getting into Tamari's car. They threw on their seatbelts as fast as they could and drove off in a hurry.

"What is going on Tamari?" Shikamaru asked nervously.

"Garaa's in trouble. Big trouble. Those guys are no good... I can't imagine what they would do..."

"What would they do?" Shikamaru asked nervously.

"I don't know, I'm really scared for him…."

Naruto was sitting on his bed thinking where Garaa was. He paced back and forth trying to ring Garaa a few more times. He gave up and put his phone down.

"You know what, if he is going to ignore me, fine. I'm with Sasuke he will just have to deal with it!"

Narutos phone rang. He immediately answered to his phone thinking it would be Garaa, it was Temari.

"Naruto…Its Garaa... He's… He's… He is missing, Naruto. I can't find him anywhere." Temari cried.


	4. Chapter 4 Garaa's Transformation!

**AS I PROMISED! AN UPDATED CHAPTER ON TIME! HAHA ****This may be a confusing chapter, sorry if it is, it was SASUKES FAULT I SWEAR!**** hehe ^-^**

**Chapter 4: Bring out the bad boys. Garaa's transformation**!

"Naruto… Are you there?"

Naruto just stood there and pale as ever. He couldn't believe this was happening.

"Naruto?" Temari's voice was shaky, you could tell she was crying.

"Garaa.." Narutos face becoming very worried "When did.. You find out…"

"When Shikamaru told me he got into a black van. Last night."

"What! Why didn't he tell us earlier?"

"Naruto, he didn't realise that he was being taken. Until 30 minutes ago!"

"Then how do you know he was taken? He could've…"

"It was them….Naruto, the boys."

"The boys?" Naruto was confused. Who were they?

Temari had stopped driving as she pulled into the park where Garaa was taken from. She was in tears, crying out loud. Shikamaru was comforting her. Naruto was also upset over the phone.

"Just come see me, I'm at King Park with Shika…"

"Fine. Be there in 10." Naruto interrupted.

Naruto hung up. He didn't even want to hear Shikamaru's name. It made him angry, and upset.

10 minutes later and Naruto arrived at the park.

"Temari!" Naruto saw her and Shikamaru on the park bench. They were talking quietly searching the park with their eyes. Naruto ran up to her and gave her a tight hug. She hugged back, resting her head in his chest, and began to cry again.

"Temari, I need you to calm down please, tell me what happened. And ring the police, we need…"

Temari cut him off. "No! Do not call the police; it will get worse that way. He could…"

"Could what?..."

"Don't worry" Temari explained to Naruto, what Shikamaru saw and they started to try and figure out what could've happened.

"So who took him?"

"It was… Tobi, Sasori and Deidara."

"No, no, no! It can't have been, please tell me you're joking…"

"This is no joke. I know them very well. They may not look that bad but they turn people from good, too horrible beings. I don't know what they will do with Garaa, or what they want with him to begin with."

They all froze, all pale and all teared up. This was bad. Very bad.

They all got into Temari's car, and rang everyone they thought would know anything about Garaa, or the boys. They drove off away from the park, and saw Kakashi, one of their security guys around town. Although he was small, he was powerful. And they trusted him with anything. Everyone started searching everywhere, even outside the town. No luck.

MEANWHILE.

"Garaa, is it?" Said a deep voice behind the shade of darkness.

Garaa was tied to a chair, feet and hands, and he was blindfolded.

"What do you want with me?" Garaa yelled.

A large shock of pain came across Garaa's face; he was punched right in the jaw.

"What the…" Garaa shouted

"Shut up fool! Let us do the speaking." Said another voice, this time it was a relaxed higher pitch.

They removed the blindfold and Garaa's face turned pale. He knew these people and what they do.

"What do you…?"

"Shut up!" said the deep voice as another punch came across his face.

"That's enough Sasori my man; we don't want to scare him." Said the higher voice.

"Deidara, you know I don't like waiting. I want this over and done with already; his questions will make me even more impatient." Sasori said.

Garaa felt scared, but happy that his mind was off Naruto.

"Fine, let's do this already." A small sized guy came out from the shadows.

"Tobi, glad you could make it."

"Yeah, alright so what we are going to do today Garaa is… well. We have been watching you. And you seem like a cool guy, so we want you to hang out with us from now on." Tobi said calmly.

"Me…" Garaa stuttered, "Hang out…with you?"

"Yes. Problem?"

"No it's just, why did Sasori hit me, and why am I tied up like a horror movie?"

"Well we need to let you know that we can hurt you, so you need to do what we ask of you. Always"

"Ok…" Garaa was scared.

"Good."

This was weird. Why did they capture him, hit him, just so he could hang out with them?

"You've got that one thing that we want."

Garaa was untied from the chair, and rubbed his wrists.

"What's that?"

"A relationship bond with the one they call…Naruto Uzumaki."

"Naruto? What do you want with him?"

"Oh, we don't want to capture him, no. We want to destroy him. Completely."

Garaa was shocked, but understood what they were saying. He was angry at Naruto for several reasons already, so he agreed to what they wanted him to do. They continued talking for a while. Garaa liked what he was hearing, it made him feel powerful and dangerous. He got out of the garage they were in. he was at the house right next to Naruto's, the one being built. Why did they take him here?

"Goodbye Garaa, see you around. Oh and your sitting with us at school. Bye."

"Ok..." Garaa wasn't able to answer before the garage door was shut completely.

"Naruto…" He whispered.

"Come on Garaa pick up!" Naruto yelled as he was running back to his home on his phone. He bumped into someone just next door to his house. He was short and had red hair. Was it…

"Watch where you're walking loser…Garaa?... GARAA!"

Garaa turned around and hugged Naruto. Naruto tightly hugged him back, tears down his face.

"I thought you were gone.. I didn't know what to do without you Garaa, I missed you so much! Please never do that again…"

"You missed me? And your crying, Stop being a baby, I'm fine." Garaa had an attitude. But he liked that attention.

"Garaa you were missing last night, we were worried…"

"Well you shouldn't be, I'm fine." Garaa let go and started to walk off.

"Garaa…"

"What Naruto!"

"I don't understand…Where were you and why do you seem different?"

"Go AWAY! Is that simple enough for you to understand!"

"But i…"

Garaa was really angry. Naruto always thinks about himself. Always. Garaa turned around and ran up to Naruto and punched him right in the face. Making his nose bleed as he stumbled back.

"What the?" Naruto cried out loud.

"Piss off!" Garaa punched him again, this time it was harder and causing more blood to gush out from Naruto's nose, and it cut his bottom lip. Naruto fell to the ground.

"Garaa, what are you doing you jerk?" Naruto yelled back.

"You always think about your self Naruto never anyone else. Have you ever thought about my feelings! I wouldn't think so. You would rather have Sasuke to talk to you, why don't you just become his best friend, you've already had sex, even better" Garaa yelled, he then jumped on top of Naruto and repeatedly punched Naruto in the face.

"I HATE YOU!" Garaa yelled repeatedly as he got in punches.

"Garaa, get off me now!" Naruto struggled to get him off but he eventually switched positions so Naruto was on top of Garaa.

"Why are you attacking me you freak? Go back to your home you insecure prick." Naruto punched Garaa getting a really aggressive hit to the face. Garaa instantly started to bleed. They were punching each other, fighting around and getting in a lot of damage to one another.

"I HATE YOU!" Garaa repeated again louder.

"Garaa!" Naruto grabbed his collar and pulled his face, so it was eye level with Naruto's. "I don't hate you. You ARE my best friend, my only... close friend…"

"Shut up." Garaa removed Naruto hands and put his around Naruto shoulders. Naruto was worried on what he was going to do. He was expecting another punch so he closed his bruised swollen eyes, but instead of pain, he felt a bloody, soft, gentle mouth on his. A tongue intertwined with his perfectly touching. Garaa Had kissed him. Naruto opened his eyes as Garaa pulled back.

"What was that for…"

"I don't hate you either Naruto, I love you. So much it hurts, so much that I'm doing this to you. I'm hurting you because you hurt me. And now you deserve everything that comes your way."

"How did I hurt …" Naruto asked but was interrupted.

"Sasuke…"

Naruto now realised everything that has happened. Everything that they felt. What made Garaa so angry that night. It was Sasuke, it wasn't that he liked Sasuke. It was the fact the he was in love with Naruto and seeing the guy he loved with another man, crushed his little heart. Tears came to Naruto's eyes. He hugged Garaa tightly. "Garaa, you should've told me earlier, you're my best friend, I can't see you like this. And you know that I and Sasuke are together now. You can't kiss me…"

"Watch me…" Garaa kissed Naruto again more passionately this time. Naruto didn't bother to pull back, he liked it. They both started kissing furiously. Grabbing each other's backs and rubbing them.

They broke the kiss. "I love you Naruto…"

"Garaa, I can't love you…"

Naruto stopped as he saw a shadow from behind Garaa. He couldn't believe who he saw. Not now, not in a moment like this. It was Sasuke. Sasuke couldn't believe his eyes either. He just saw his Naruto and Garaa making out, in the streets. A tear dropped as he turned around and ran in the opposite direction.

"Sasuke!" Naruto let go of Garaa and started to run towards Sasuke but his shoulder was dragged back.

"Garaa let go, I have to…"

"But you love me."

"No I don't! I mean, I do, but not in that way Garaa, you're my best friend. I love Sasuke." Naruto shook off Garaa and ran after Sasuke.

"Naruto.." Garaa whispered under his sly breathe. "I...didn't want to do this…I'm sorry."

Garaa gave a small grin but a tear fell as he turned and walked down the street.

Naruto ran down the street trying to catch up with Sasuke. Narutos thought bothered him.

"What was that for? Oh my god, I'm so confused, what's wrong with Garaa, this isn't.. Him.. Himself"

Sasuke was just ahead, crossing a busy highway in a break of cars.

"Dammit Sasuke…Just.. WAIT ALREADY!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke turned around and looked at Naruto across the highway.

"Why Naruto! Why'd you do it?" Sasuke yelled over the cars

"Sasuke, I love.. I love you! Please, just come back here, let me explain."

"You had time to explain, you had time to pull away. You could've but you…"

"Shut up! You don't know what Garaa has done for me, I can't just let him down so easily!"

"You could've told him you don't love him!"

"Sasuke I did…"

Naruto was cut off a loud truck went past. Beeping their horn.

"I need to get over there, dam traffic." Naruto thought to himself.

Finally the cars had a break in the rushing current, Naruto took a step onto the hot road and started to walk across. It was a 6 lane road, so it took him a while to pass. Naruto saw some cars coming and started to pick up the pace. There was 3 lanes left. He heard a massive loud noise from beside him. A huge petrol truck was about to pass him. He looked behind him back where he came from and saw Tobi with Garaa. What were they doing. Garaa had something in his hand. Naruto couldn't make out what it was, but he continued across the street. 2 lanes left. A pile of cars were coming. Naruto looked back and Garaa was starting at them. Garaa mouthed a "Sorry" and a loud noise came from his hand. It was a gun shot. Naruto jumped as he turned around . The driver of the petrol truck was against his steering wheel as the horn blared, and the truck swerved. All the cars behind stopped, swerving and crashing into one another. The truck swerved sideways coming towards Naruto.

"RUN NARUTO!" Sasuke yelled with great might, reaching out his hand to grab Naruto when he was close enough. Naruto started to run across the road as the truck was right behind him. The truck hit a little car that made a huge crash and flipped itself over. It started to roll and bounce in the same direction..

"SHIT!" Naruto yelled as he bolted for his life.

"The petrol tank hit another car and started leaking everywhere. The car got on fire and started to rise up near the petrol.

"RUN SASUKE! IM RIGHT BEHIND YOU!"

Naruto turned around and saw Garaa and Tobi still there. This time the gun was pointed at Naruto. Another shot was fired. It hit Naruto in the gut. WHAT THE HELL GARAA? Why did he just shoot his best friend?

"Sasuke…" Naruto yelled as he fell to the ground.

"Naruto! Don't… Hurry up.. Get up.."

"I can't…"

Sasuke looked up at Garaa, but when he did, they were gone. Away from the scene, although Garaa was actually behind a building still watching everything happening. He had tears, balling down his face. He just did this.

Sasuke ran over to Naruto helping him up, and starting to run across, when suddenly the truck caught alight. A huge explosion began and Sasuke and Naruto went flying forward. Separating from each other.

"NARUTO!" Garaa yelled out extremely loud.

There was fire everywhere and cars exploding, police and fire engines were arriving but were too late. Sasuke was ok but had a broken arm. He ran over to Naruto who was unconscious.

"Naruto please don't... die on me…" Sasuke cried as he coughed up blood whilst falling on top of Naruto. He had tears down his face as they dripped onto a burnt body. Naruto had a little chance.


	5. Chapter 5 Lost with NO escape

Hey all, now I know this is sooo late for an update! and I'm sorry! Exams are killing me seriously atm, so I present the long awaited chapter 5! Yay!

And about Gaaras name being spelt wrong. I know it is. My computer has just decided to autocorrect it to 'Garaa' so please, I don't want insults on name spelling okay thanks. I have tried to fix it up in the next chapter, but it will take too long to replace eveytime he is mentioned. Okay rant is over with so enjoy!

**Chapter 5: Lost with no escape..**

Naruto felt a huge jolt in his body, as he sat up extremely fast gasping for air.

"A dream.. no it couldn't have been" he whispered. Naruto looked as with a puzzled face trying to figure out where he was. A nurse walked past and noticed Naruto was awake.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you're finally awake. How are you feeling?"

"I'm ok I guess. Where am I? And why am I here..?"

"Well, you were hit by a car."

"A car?" Naruto noticed the bruises and casts wrapped around parts of his body, he winced in pain, and he started to realise he was hurt. "But how, oh, that's right I was going after someone when that explosion…"

"Explosion?"

"Yeah wasn't that what happened…"

"No Naruto, I don't recall you being hit by an explosion, you were having a bad dream. Please just rest, we will come check up on you in 45 minutes, but for now just stay calm, your friends are here to see you." The nurse calmly walked out, as 8 people walked in.

Naruto was confused and had a puzzled look upon his face. He looked up to see the eight people standing there. He was confused even more.

"Naruto…" Sasuke shouted as he ran up to Naruto and kissed him, Naruto pushed him off. "Naruto what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry but.. do I know you?"

"Naruto, don't be silly of course you do. Sasuke, your boyfriend."

"I'm sorry but i…"

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled as she playfully hit Narutos arm. "Stop playing around, how are you feeling?"

"Please, I don't.. I don't know… any.. of you."

Garaa stood up from behind them all with a tear in his eyes. "Naruto…" he whispered gently.  
" You don't remember any of us… not even me.. your best friend."

Naruto shook his head with tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry but, please, can you call in the nurse."

They all looked shocked. Sasuke and Garaa especially.

Sasuke, Garaa, Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Kiba and Shino walked outside his room.

"What are we going to do…" Sasuke said with tears in his eyes and Garaa, surprisingly, comforted him.

"I guess there isn't much we can do, apart from regain his memory." Kiba said.

"Please, visiting hours were over 15 minutes ago, please leave as soon as you can, thank you." The same nurse said as she walked into Narutos room.

"Wait, I think you should check him out, he seems to have lost his memory" Saukra said to the nurse.

"Ok, thank you, please leave." The nurse walked into Narutos room and shut the door.

"Excuse me nurse, but who were those people that just walked in."

"They said that they were you're friends, do you not remember them"

"no… should I be worried."

"no, but I do need to check out your brain, so if you would please come with me to the MRI scanner."

"ok…" Naruto was worried, he didn't recognize his friends.

They walked into the MRI scanning area, and Naruto laid down onto the MRI bed.

"Ok try not to move, we are going to place you in gently, please put on these ear muffs.

Naruto did as she said. Before he knew it was over.

"okay this will just give us an more accurate x-ray of your brain."

"oh okay…"

"you can sit up now, and take off those ear muffs."

"yeah.." Naruto took them off and sat up, he sat down on a chair beside a desk that was in the room with the controls.

"okay, so here is your brain, Naruto."

Naruto looked up at the screen, and noticed his brain was displayed. All of his brain apart from this blank circle in the right side.

"what is…"

"that is what is wrong with you, Naruto. You seem to have this part of your brain not functioning correctly."

Naruto had a blank expression.

"Nurse…"

"Please call me, Lady Tsunade, I will be looking after you for a while I guess from today."

"Yes Ma'am. "

"Ok look at me" Tsunade held up a bright light and moved it around near his face, getting him to test all of his reflects and anything else. He seems to be in fine condition, the only thing was the memory.

Naruto was worried still. Tsunade walked out of the room leaving him there to look at his MRI scan more. Naruto returned to his room with Tsunade

"Lady Tsunade...how long have I been well you know"

"3 weeks.. now get some sleep.  
"okay" Naruto closed his eyes but before he knew it he was woken up again. It was the next morning and he was having another dream. The exact same dream. Where Garaa turned evil, attacked him, he ran after Sasuke and then he died. He woke with another jolt.

"dammit. The same dream. So it mustn't have been real. Thank god, but these people where in it. They must be telling the truth how they said they were my… my.. "

"Your friends" Sasuke interrupted.

Naruto looked up at him, with a puzzled face, once again.

"you feeling any better?"

"yeah, thanks for asking, what was uh.. your name again.. sorry, I can't..…"

Sasuke went pale, and nervous. What if Naruto didn't like him, what if everything they went through had just disappeared, what was he going to say when Naruto realises, he was gay, he is gay, and with him.

"Uh, Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, I'm uh… I was…your boyfriend."

"My boyfriend…? As in one of my guy mates…right?" Naruto put on a smile, he knew he could trust this Sasuke guy.

"Uh, yeah, not quite."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm YOUR boyfriend, as in we are… were… in love."

"What? But your.. you're a guy.."

"Yeah"

"How…?" Naruto was so confused, his brain was hurting.

"well, we were really close and it just kind of happened. Garaa, is your best friend, but we obtained a greater bond... and we were together, as a.. uh.. a couple."

"Oh, but that's not…normal…."

Sasuke broke down in tears as he grabbed Naruto hands and shouted. "it is, you can't say that! Please! After everything! Memory or not, I'll make you get that memory back Naruto! Just please… please remember us, how we were and go back to that. Don't leave me… not now… not now…"

Naruto pulled his hands away and cupped his face. "Please.. Just leave me alone…"

Naruto moved his hands from his face and looked ahead, his eyes reopening as they glanced onto Sasuke body.

"This has to be a dream, wait… a dream inside a dream… that is very odd, I have never had one of these before…" Naruto thought to himself.

But in reality, it wasn't a dream. Naruto still looked at Sasuke thinking who he was, gaining all this new information, all these images going through his head. He moved his eyes as they met Sasukes, and he noticed Sasuke was looking back.

Sasuke couldn't help himself, he reached down and cupped Narutos face, and just like that, their lips were locked. Naruto was shocked but he was… actually enjoying it.

"I love you baby, more than anything, never forget that" Sasuke said to Naruto as he started to move away. He was stopped by Naruto pulling him into a hug.

"Naruto?"

"Sasuke…." Naruto whispered. "…. That afternoon, that message…."

"Naruto you idiot what are you on about?" Sasuke questioned with a confused look upon his face.

"The party… no.. The bathroom..." Narutos thoughts zoomed past his head circling around. He was remembering everything between them. He stopped. "Garaa…."

As quick as possible Naruto pulled his hands back and placed them onto his head and just yelled so loud that it made everyone rush into his room.

"It's all coming back" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke jumped backwards and called for Tsunade.

"What's wrong, why is he…" Tsunade asked nervously.

"My memory, its back granny Tsunade, it's all back!" Naruto jumped up and ran to Garaa.

"Garaa, it's all back, all of it. And you're here! You're not missing!"

Everyone stopped and stared with huge smiles on their faces.

"Naruto, I'm so glad!" Garaa hugged him tight, "Have you remembered everything?..." Garaa asked.

Naruto had remembered everything. Everything that had happened between him, Garaa, Sasuke, everyone. How all 3 of them were gay. How he loved Sasuke, how Sakura and Shikamaru had a thing, how he and Garaa were best friend. Then he remembered how Garaa had told him he loved Naruto, in his dream and how Sasuke was by his side, well at least that is what he thought... He suddenly remembered being with his mum and dad, it was the car accident, when he got hit, he remembered what they had said... "when you find that person you truly love, treasure that person for eternity"

"Sasuke..." Naruto whispered,

Sasuke grabbed Naruto and pulled him in to a tight hug. Everything had all come back so fast, Naruto fell into darkness and passed out collapsing in Sasukes tanned arms. Naruto was unsure to what would happen from here but he was about to find out.

**Authors note: by this point i had ran out of ideas, so sorry if anything doesn't make sense, just let me know! this was a very short chapter sorry my fellow narusasu fans! ****i have 3 more chapters written now! HORAY! so please be patient they should be up soon**

**REVIEW! 3 love you all.**


End file.
